Work Perks
by articcat621
Summary: Hermione loved working for her partner - it had some great perks.


A/N: Written for the HP Kinkfest on LJ.  
My prompt was as follows:  
Kink: Public sex (easily caught)  
Optional Prompt/Extras: storage closet at Hogwarts or WWW

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of Harry Potter, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this story.

* * *

**Work Perks**

"Oi, Hermione, love, can you help me with something?"

Looking up from her current project, Hermione arched a brow at Fred. "You know, I'm in the middle of something."

He grinned, a knowing look in his eye. "Please," he pouted. "Just come to my office real quick? Shouldn't take more than ten minutes."

"Fine," Hermione said, knowing there wouldn't be any changing Fred's mind. Once he was determined about something, he wouldn't be deterred. It was one of the trademarks of Fred that made him a brilliant business owner and boss.

She had started working for Fred and George shortly after the war, heading their potion's department. The two of them had grown close during the process, and one thing lead to another. The two of them had been dating for early three years now.

Following him to his office, she closed the door behind him. "What's up? Did you have a new idea for our Dream line that I'm currently working on?"

"Nope," Fred said, leaning back against his desk. He wore a smile that said he was clearly up to no good.

"Then what it is?"

"I just wanted to see you," Fred said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You see me at home all the time, love, but if that's all, I'm going to head back to my lab."

Fred lunged forward, grabbing her hips from behind. He hugged her tightly, pressing his body against hers. Hermione grinned, feeling his erection against the curve of her arse.

"Fred, stop," she said, turning around to face him. She placed her hands on his chest.

He grinned before capturing her lips in a kiss. "Come on, Hermione, you don't really want me to stop." His hands slid down and gently slapped her bum. She moaned in delight. "I bet you'd want nothing more than for me to fuck you right now on my desk."

"Fred, you rogue," she said, looking up at him. She grabbed her wand from his desk and pointed it at the she was about to lock it, Fred's hand covered hers.

"Don't lock it," he whispered, his voice low.

"But…"

Fred grinned.

Hermione wet her lips in anticipation.

"I bet your wet just thinking about me fucking you now… where anyone could walk in." Fred saw the wild look in her eyes. His mouth quickly captured her lips in a kiss as he backed her towards the desk. She bumped against it, a moan slipping from her lips. Her hands went up to his chest, quickly undoing the buttons on his shirt. She moved quickly, sliding the shirt from his shoulders. Her fingers trailed over his chest teasingly.

"Enough," Fred growled. He grabbed her hips and lifted her upwards, placing her onto the desk. Hermione heard some of his things scatter, knowing it'd be a mess later.

"Fred, please," she moaned, her hands digging into his shoulders.

He roughly pushed her skirt up, revealing her lacy knickers. In one swift movement, he tugged them down and left them to hang on her ankle. His fingers slid up her thighs, slowly teasing her as she moaned. He traced her slit, closing his eyes when he felt how wet she was.

"I want you, Fred," she said, looking to him lustfully. "Take off your pants."

His hands went to his fly, quickly undoing his trousers and letting them fall to the floor. He quickly stepped out of them and moved towards her. Knowing she was wet and ready, he wasted no time burying himself to the hilt in her.

Hermione leaned back against the desk, her legs in the air. Fred hooked his arms beneath her kneecaps, keeping legs upright.

"Sweet Merlin, Hermione, you're so wet," he panted, slowly pulling out before roughly pushing back in. She felt so wonderful around him.

"Yes, Fred," she panted, her eyes closed in bliss. "Yes, right there."

Fred responded by increasing his thrusts. As he moved inside her, Hermione felt herself grow closer and closer to climax. She gripped the edge of the desk, trying to brace herself.

Hermione bit her lip to keep from crying out. Knowing that anyone could hear them if they were too loud, she tried to keep quiet. It was all part of the thrill, though.

Fred's thrusts quickened with every passing second. "Yes, Hermione, gods, love."

"Fred!" she shouted, coming with such a force that she saw stars. Her head fell back against the desk as she moved her hips quickly, meeting his thrusts with force.

Fred's eyes closed, his hands tightening on her hips. "Fuck, Hermione," he cried, coming with a shout. He thrust into her, enjoying the way her walls milked every last drop from his body. Utterly spent, he bent forward, lying on both her and the desk.

Hermione's chest heaved. Her arms came up, wrapping around Fred's neck. She peered at him, a sated grin on her face.

"Fred, that was wonderful," she said, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "But you were a bit loud at the end."

Fred grinned. "Well, I am the boss, you know."

"George would argue against that, you know," Hermione teased. She set about fixing her clothes and hair.

"Come here, love," he murmured after adjusting his pants. He pulled Hermione into his arms, tenderly kissing her.

Hermione kissed him back eagerly. She didn't bother pulling away, either, when she heard the door to the office bang open.

"There you are!" George exclaimed, stepping inside. He looked at the two of them warily. "Seriously?"

"What?" Fred asked, but his grin gave it all away.

"Literally, we close in an hour! Couldn't it have waited?" George asked.

"Nope," Fred insisted. "It was serious business, you know."

Hermione kissed Fred on the cheek before slipping past George, winking at him on the way out. Knowing that George likely heard what was going on had Hermione itching for more, but it could wait.

_All in good time_, she thought to herself.


End file.
